The Peanut Butter Plan
by NotGivingUp
Summary: James joins Logan at his apartment for a lunch date. Logan, who had been short on time, has thrown together a quick lunch. But when James makes a happy mistake, could this harmless little date lead to just a little more? Reposted in "The Plans"


**Part 3 in my "The Plans" series! Whoop whoop!**

**Okay, so I had a lot of fantastic guesses on where this story was going to take place. And, truth be told, I didn't really have an idea as to where I wanted it to be. I thought I did, but then I got all the guess about how it would be at Logan's house and that was better than where I thought, so yeah, here are the people who guessed Logan's house!**

Xbigtimerusherx

luvabletruble

GothBlue

bluestring

***claps* Yay people. Thanks so much for all your guesses, or just your reviews in general. I know I haven't been replying to many, or any, at all lately, and I feel so horrible about it but I'm working on that, and hopefully I'll get to your guys' reviews. I'm dealing with major end-of-the-year tests at school right now, so bare with me until the summer, okay?**

**And now, I present, The Peanut Butter Plan.**

* * *

"You didn't have any trouble finding it, did you?" Logan asked as James walked past him and into his apartment. "It's not the easiest place to find. Oh, here."

James smiled as Logan helped him take off his jacket. "No worries, I found it okay."

"Good, good, that's good." Logan said, taking James jacket and hooking onto one of the hooks on his key/jacket holder.

"Are you okay? You seem a little, uh..." James trailed off. He couldn't find a word.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I'm a little... whatever, I've been cramming for a big test we have Thursday."

James nodded, understanding. His big tests were in 2 weeks, and he was starting to study more and more everyday. "College, loads of fun huh?"

Logan laughed, and even though they had been dating for 2, almost 3 weeks now, James' heart still fluttered at the sound, and he silently hoped it always would. "Loads. And since I've been cramming, wait till you see the amazing lunch I have prepared."

James laughed and followed Logan into the conjoined kitchen. Logan's apartment was small, perfect for just him. There was a small, dark blue love seat, a coffee table in front of the love seat and a side table with a lamp next to it, and a flat screen tv in the living room. The kitchen had one small, round table, like you'd see in a coffee shop, with two bar stool chairs. The kitchen was equipped with a sink, a fridge, and a counter with a microwave on it seperating the two, and there was a cabinet over and under the sink, a cabinet over the microwave, and a drawer under it. And yes, there was no oven. Logan said anything that couldn't be cooked in the microwave took to long to cook. And honestly, there wasn't room.

From the living room a small hallway lead to the bathroom and the one room James has yet to see, Logan's bedroom. And so far, every room in the house had the same gray and black tiled floors and white walls.

So yeah, the apartment was Logan-sized, or that's what James to refered to it as.

James saw two plates on the small table, each covered with a paper towel. He took his seat on the bar stool, and Logan smiled at him as he took of the paper towels. "Ta-da!" He yelled enthusiastically.

James laughed as he saw what there lunch was. "Yummy, peanut butter and mac 'n' cheese. It's like being in grade school all over again."

Logan laughed. "I know right. I had planned, like, _something_ better, but me and my studying, and my plan turned into peanut butter."

James laughed and took a bite out of the sandwhich. "Delicious." He said.

Logan smirked. "Want a drink?" He asked, walking over to the cabinet over the microwave and pulling out two glasses.

"Milk, please." James said, taking another bite of his sandwhich.

Logan nodded. "Of course."

After pouring two glasses of milk and grabbing forks, Logan returned to the table and began eating his lunch.

They ate in silence for a while. James had sort of spaced out, while Logan was watching him. James stabbed a couple peices of the macorooni and twirled the silver fork between his fingers a few times, before accidently pushing it down too hard and sending the peices flying.

Logan instantly busted up laughing as they hit him in the face. "What's with you and also throwing food at me?" Logan questioned.

James had a hand over his mouth, still in slight shock. "Whoops." He said, before reaching over and wiping the cheese off Logan's cheeck and bring them back to his mouth, licking it off. "Yummy." He said.

Logan wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. "Dork." He whispered, and the two returned to their meal. "How's Carlos?" Logan asked. He and James had grown close in their short time together, and so Logan knew almost everything he could know about James' best friend Carlos.

James laughed. "He's fine. What about Kendall?"

Logan shrugged. "Haven't heard from him. His test are coming up too, so I'm guessing he's busy."

James nodded. He was lucky, as Carlos was going to the same college as he was, but Logan's buddy Kendall was going to college across the state. "Have you told him about me yet?"

Logan's cheeks turned red instantly. "No, not yet."

James pouted slightly, taking a drink of his milk. "How come?" He didn't really mind, as the two had only been dating a short time, but he was curious.

Logan shrugged again. "I wanna be with you a little longer before I sick Kendall on you. Trust me, he's worse than my mom. He'll ask you every type of question, make every sort of threat, and possibly punch you."

James' eyes widened. "What? Why would he do that?"

Logan laughed. "I'm not really sure. He did it to one of my other boyfriends when we were in high school. Never told me why, and since then I've made sure not to immediantly introduce them to Kendall. And speaking of which, when do I get to meet Carlos?"

Unlike Logan, James was always talking to Carlos about their realtionship. He couldn't help but braging about his little Logie. "Um, our test are in 2 weeks, so probably the week after that."

Logan nodded again, and drank the rest of his milk down. "Yay, dessert time." He said, jumping down from his stool and walking over to the fridge. He soon returned back to the table with a plate that was filled with what looked like balls of chocolate.

"Those look good." James said, reaching out hesitantly to take one. When Logan gave him a nod, he picked one up and brought it to his mouth, taking a small bite out of it. He was instantly met with the taste of choclate, caramel, and peanut butter. "Whoa, that's delicious. What is it?" He asked, looking up at Logan.

Logan smiled widely and picked one up himself. "Peanut butter balls rolled in powdered sugar with chocolate and carmel shells. I made them up myself, although thousands of other people in the world have the same recipe."

James nodded and took another bite of his peanut butter ball. "You'll have to show me how to make them sometime, I could actually have something to bring during the holidays." Logan laughed and nodded, taking a bite of his also.

Once Logan had eaten half of one of his peanut butter balls, he dipped his finger into it, scrapping out some peanut butter. He leaned across the table and smeared it across James' nose.

James looked up at him for a second, before wiping the peanut butter off and eating it. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Pay back." Logan said. He picked up the plate, which still held many peanut butter balls and stood back up. "Come on, I have a movie picked out." James laughed, but followed none the less.

They sat on the love seat, Logan grabbing the remote to his TV and turning it on. Before he could get to the movie though, James bit into half of one of the treats, got some peanut butter out, and smeared it across Logan's cheek.

Logan turned to look at him, a streak of peanut butter standing out. "Hey." He said calmly, wiping it off. "Don't do that."

James suddenly had one of those light bulb moments, and he dipped his finger into the peanut butter again. This time, he smeared the peanut butter right above Logan's upper lip. They had yet to have there first, real, kiss. James had been waiting for the perfect moment, and he was sure he just found it.

Logan didn't move as James put the peanut butter on his face. All he did was watch James' fingers glide above his lips, his breath hitching slightly. He then looked up at James, eyes wide. They stared into each other's eyes for a second, both their hearts speeding up. "Are you gonna get that or what?" Logan finally asked, his voice hushed.

James' lips curled up ever so slightly and he leaned in, pressing his lips firmly against Logan's. They just sat there for a second, not moving at all, just savoring the feeling. James pulled away slightly and licked the peanut butter off of Logan's top lip, which made Logan shiver.

As James pulled back fully, Logan looked down slightly, but kept his eyes up, looking at James through his eyelashes. James smiled and put a hand on Logan's cheek. Logan gently leaned against his hand, the contact warm and comforting, making him shut his eyes and sigh slightly in content.

James moved his hand and put his thumb under Logan's chin, making him turn his head upwards. Logan's eyes snapped opened and he looked at James, who was closer to him now. "I think I have a new reason to love peanut butter." James whispered, making Logan laugh. James' heart fluttered again, worse than ever before. James smiled and leaned down again, Logan meeting him halfway in another soft kiss.

* * *

**So, yeah, how was that? I started this at about 10, and it's 12 now. I think it was pretty cute, fluffy, and oh so peanut buttery. And yes, Kendall and Carlos will both be joining the series. Woo-hoo!**

**Next story: The Corndog Plan, (I bet you guys can guess who's joining then.) So, where do you think that one will take place? That ones a little tricky, huh?**

**Thanks so much for reading, and reviewing even though I don't respond to them. I promise, I'm working on trying to reply, but I'm just bad on time right now. I get out of school in exactly 4 weeks from today though, so I'll be better then. Stick with me!**

**-Saun**


End file.
